


Just A Gamble

by NotebookishType



Series: Rare Pair Drabbles and Ficlets [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Lando wants to play a quick game of Sabacc.





	Just A Gamble

Lando met his gaze and flashed a winning grin, shuffling one handed all the while. Showing off. “Time for a quick hand?”

Luke laughed, shaking his head. “It wouldn’t be a fair game.”

“A friendly game. I can deal fair. I’m sure the bartender has a dealer if...”

Luke’s cheeks warmed under Lando’s gaze. “No, no. I trust you. I’ve been experiencing some issues.”

“Go on.”

Luke cleared his throat, eyes sliding away from Lando’s. “I’ve been having trouble staying out of other people’s minds. It’s worst with Leia.”

“Good thing she and Han went for a supply run.”

“It gives me some time to research a solution.”

Lando arched an eyebrow and began to deal. “Sounds like an interesting challenge for both of us.”

“I wouldn’t feel good about winning that way.”

“Maybe you won’t. And maybe I wouldn’t mind losing to you.”

“Oh?” Luke laughed, taken aback by the warmth that seemed to roll off of Lando in waves.

“I do apologize for any ungentlemanly thoughts you might find up here.” Lando tapped his temple, and smiled.

Luke’s curiosity burned hot. So did his cheeks. He raised a hand, signaling to the bartender that he’d like a drink.


End file.
